Je crois que je t'apprécie un peu trop
by ShirmaHoshi
Summary: Suite de Je crois que mon loup t'apprécie un peu trop . Cela fait quelques temps que Derek et Stiles couchent ensemble pour assouvir les désirs du loup, mais Stiles commence à en avoir marre et ne souhaite qu'une chose, que leur relation évolue en quelque chose de plus concret. OS (en deux parties et un épilogue). Sterek. T pour vulgarité.
1. Partie 1

**Bonjour, je reviens avec la suite du OS, partie 1, de « Je crois que mon loup t'apprécie un peu trop ». Je n'aurais jamais qu'il serait accueillis de cette manière et je peux vous dire que j'en ai été plus qu'heureuse et émue, et touchée et… bref je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu, qui ont commentés, qui ont aimés et qui attendent la suite ! La voici la voilà !**

 **Titre :** **Je crois que je t'apprécie un peu trop.  
** **Pairing :** **Derek/Stiles  
** **Rating :** **T (parce que je suis une personne vulgaire, oups)  
** **Résumé :** **Suite de « Je crois que mon loup t'apprécie un peu trop ». Cela fait quelques temps que Derek et Stiles couchent ensemble pour assouvir les désirs du loup, mais Stiles commence à en avoir marre et ne souhaite qu'une chose, que leur relation évolue en quelque chose de plus concret.  
** **Note (1) :** **Toujours pas de précision temporelle, ni de spoils.  
** **Note (2) :** **Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce OS est la suite de « Je crois que mon loup t'apprécie un peu trop », cependant il n'est pas nécessaire de lire cette première partie pour comprendre.  
** **Note (3) :** **En écrivant je me suis rendu compte que cela allait être plus long que prévu, je vais donc couper ce OS en deux chapitres et un épilogue.  
Enjoy !**

* * *

Stiles papillonna des cils durant quelques secondes pour habituer ses yeux à la lumière du soleil qui s'infiltrait gracieusement dans sa chambre, sans avoir été invité. Comme d'habitude, il avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte. Au début, elle l'était pour Scott, son meilleur ami loup-garou, afin que celui-ci rentre plus facilement dans sa chambre pour discuter de tout ce qui était surnaturel. Mais depuis quelques temps c'était surtout Derek Hale, Alpha de Beacon Hills, loup-garou en puissance, montagne de muscles, sexy comme pas permis avec un cul à s'en damner, qui s'infiltrait dans sa piaule. Et pas pour les mêmes raisons que Scott, ça non.

Effectivement, depuis quelques temps l'Alpha se rendait chez Stiles avec en tête une idée bien précise, le faire grimper aux rideaux, l'emmener au septième ciel, lui montrait toute la puissance de son loup. Au début, Derek n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il réussirait à convaincre l'adolescent d'assouvir la pulsion de son loup, mais au final cela s'était très bien passé et leur première nuit ensemble avait été… jouissive. C'était le mot. Et désormais il était incapable de passer plus de trois jours sans se rendre chez Stiles pour se « droguer ». Car même s'il refusait de se l'admettre, l'hyperactif était devenu une drogue pour lui.

Stiles bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en déposant son regard sur le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Il n'était même pas encore 7h et il était déjà réveillé, alors que c'était samedi. « _Fichu soleil de mes deux_ » souffla mentalement Stiles en jetant un regard noir en direction de l'immense astre de lumière. Puis un mouvement à ses côtés le ramena sur Terre. Il détourna son visage pour le poser sur la personne endormie à côté de lui. Derek.

Même si cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'ils couchaient ensemble, ce n'était que depuis quelques jours que le loup restait vraiment jusqu'au petit matin. Bien sûr cela ne signifiait rien pour lui, il voulait juste dormir tranquillement comme il l'avait tant répété. Stiles poussa un léger soupir. Il avait fait une grave erreur, une énorme bourde en acceptant de coucher avec lui la première fois. Mais comment aurait-il pu refuser en sachant que c'était l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus fous qui le lui avait proposé ?

Stiles se mit lentement sur le côté, sans faire de bruit, en faisant le moins de mouvement possible pour éviter de réveiller le loup grognon à ses côtés. Derek n'était pas vraiment du matin et il détestait qu'on le dérange pendant son sommeil, quelle qu'en soit la raison. L'adolescent déposa ses yeux sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui et l'observa pendant de longues minutes, inlassablement. Il pouvait faire ça pendant des heures, des jours même, sans avoir envie de faire autre chose. C'était d'ailleurs les rares moments où Stiles restait calme. L'observer comme ça, pendant qu'il dormait, était quelque chose d'apaisant pour lui.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent lorsque Derek marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en fronçant les sourcils. Il devait encore engueuler Isaac, jusque dans ses rêves. Stiles se retint de rire, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Lorsque Derek dormait, il avait l'air serein. Ses sourcils étaient défroncés, sa peau était relâchée, il semblait détendu, moins grognon, plus accessible. Et c'était exactement ça que Stiles adorait chez le loup. Ce côté caché de Derek que seules quelques rares personnes avaient eu le droit de voir. Stiles était ému d'en faire partie, même si ce n'était que pendant son sommeil.

L'adolescent avait tellement espéré plus. Il avait cru qu'après ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, Derek se serait montré plus ouvert envers lui, aussi bien pendant leurs parties de jambes en l'air que pendant le reste du temps. Il avait imaginé que Derek finirait par venir pour une autre raison, autre que le sexe. Mais Stiles devait redescendre sur Terre, Derek ne venait que pour coucher et partait le matin en lui promettant de revenir rapidement pour lui réserver le même sort. Et de ça, Stiles en avait marre. Si en ces quelques semaines Stiles avait pris conscience de quelque chose c'était bien de ses sentiments grandissant à vitesse grand V pour le loup.

Plus qu'une simple attirance, plus qu'un envie de sexe, plus que n'importe quoi, c'était de _l'amour_.

Stiles était définitivement et éperdument amoureux de l'Alpha grognon et il en était effrayé. Il avait mal aussi. Il souffrait de cette situation actuelle car même s'il pouvait se réveiller dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait, ce n'était pas vraiment parce qu'il vivait une relation amoureuse et saine avec elle. Alors Stiles avait réfléchit, durant de longues, très longues heures et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait faire part de ses sentiments à l'Alpha.

Soit Derek les acceptait et ils vivraient ensemble une relation de couple normal, soit il les refusait et Stiles pourrait se forcer à passer à autre chose et à ne plus souffrir plus longtemps.

Stiles était déterminé, au réveil du loup ténébreux il lui ferait part de ce qui le ronge intérieurement. Hors de question de le laisser partir sans lui avoir dit le fond de sa pensée. Du moins c'était ce que Stiles pensait avant que le loup en question n'ouvre les yeux pour le regarder de ses yeux magnifiques qui faisaient fondre l'adolescent sur place. Toute sa détermination s'écroula en un rien de temps et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent et il soupira en se massant les tempes. Il venait juste de se réveiller mais il savait déjà que la journée commençait mal, très mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il finalement pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi le petit humain de service se mettait dans un état pareil de si bon matin.

Stiles ne répondit pas, se confortant dans un silence religieux qui inquiéta plus que rassura l'Alpha. Stiles silencieux ? Ce n'était jamais bon signe. Derek se redressa sur le lit, tirant les draps qui découvrit rapidement le corps nu de l'adolescent. Sa peau blanche était recouverte de diverses petites morsures et marques de succions. Derek en était fier, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, il était déjà agacé du comportement de son humain. Il posa son regard sur lui, qui se redressa à son tour. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il était sur le point de parler, puis il la referma, se résignant à ne rien dire. Ce qui irrita davantage Derek.

\- Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas, je n'ai pas toute la journée moi.

Les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent et Derek pu lire dans les yeux de l'adolescent une pointe de tristesse avant que la colère ne prenne le dessus. Stiles se leva rapidement, nu, montrant ses jolies fesses blanches et son dos parsemés de grains de beauté à Derek. Il passa un boxer, puis un jeans et enfin un t-shirt avant de se tourner à nouveau. Il était clairement énervé. En colère et triste, anxieux et Derek pouvait même sentir du regret s'échapper de chaque pores de la peau de Stiles.

\- Je ne veux plus de _ça_ , siffla Stiles.

\- De ça quoi ? demanda Derek exaspéré devant le peu d'informations que lui donnait l'adolescent.

\- De ça ! De nous. Je ne suis pas un putain de défouloir sexuel ! Tu viens chez moi quand mon père n'est pas là, tu fais ta petite affaire, t'es content et tu te barres. Je ne veux plus de ça. Tu n'as qu'à dire à ton loup de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour assouvir ses désirs. Stiles en a marre d'être gentil et d'être pris pour une bonne poire, c'est terminé. Car cela ne se voit peut-être pas, mais je suis un humain qui a des sentiments, bordel !

Le froncement de sourcils de Derek s'accentua davantage. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien se passer dans la tête de l'adolescent pour qu'il change d'avis de manière si brutale ? Derek n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais forcé, et de temps en temps c'est même toi qui en redemandais, répondit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- O-oui bah plus maintenant ! rétorqua Stiles les joues rouges.

« _Ne pas craquer, ne pas faire marche-arrière. Montre-lui que tu es différent de toutes ces petites midinettes qui tombent comme des mouches à ses pieds, tu es plus fort que ça Stiles._ » se força-t-il à penser pour ne pas baisser les bras et capituler devant le regard de braise que lui lançait l'Alpha.

\- Alors maintenant si tu veux bien sortir de chez moi et ne revenir que si c'est en rapport avec la meute ou pour…

\- Pour ? répéta Derek, intrigué par la fin de la phrase.

Stiles secoua la tête et désigna d'un signe de la main la fenêtre, en regardant Derek. Visiblement il n'était pas prêt à changer d'avis. Derek ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui montrer qu'il était l'Alpha et que donc c'était lui qui donnait les ordres et que l'ordre actuel était clairement tout sauf de partir. Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'adolescent le poussa à ne rien faire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et d'une certaine manière cela le rendait triste.

Derek se leva du lit, nu lui aussi et passa devant Stiles qui se força à ne pas baisser les yeux pour regarder une certaine partie de l'anatomie du loup. Derek se pencha et prit ses affaires éparpillés au sol avant de se rhabiller. Il finit par enfiler sa veste en cuir et s'approcha de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il s'arrêta et posa son regard sur Stiles qui lui préférait fixer un point imaginaire dans un coin de sa chambre pour ne pas avoir à regarder Derek partir de chez lui, signifiant la fin de leur « histoire ».

Après de longues minutes, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Derek était parti et d'une certaine manière, cela laissa un vide dans le cœur de l'adolescent. Stiles poussa un profond soupir avant de se mettre assis sur le bord de son lit. Il était encore très tôt, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait plus que besoin de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui d'ailleurs n'était pas au courant de sa liaison avec Derek ou alors qui faisait comme s'il ne savait rien. Il prit son téléphone portable posé sur la table de nuit, à côté du réveil et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Après deux sonneries, la voix encore endormie de Scott lui répondit.

« - Allo ? Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, vieux ? »

\- Scott, je… Est-ce que je peux passer chez toi ?

Il y eu une minute de silence. Scott connaissait parfaitement son meilleur ami et il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas s'il lui demandait de sa petite voix de le voir.

« - Bien sûr, je t'attends. »

\- Merci Scott… à tout de suite.

Et il raccrocha. Stiles savait que de cette manière il inquiétait Scott et qu'il se rongerait sûrement les sangs en attendant qu'il arrive, mais il n'avait pas été capable de jouer la comédie au téléphone.

Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de prendre une douche, il était déjà habillé de toute façon et il ne voulait pas faire attendre plus longtemps son ami. Il sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible en entendant son père ronfler sur le canapé et prit les clés de sa Jeep et sa veste avant de sortir de sa maison. Il s'approcha de Roscoe, sa plus fidèle amie après Scott bien sûr et grimpa sur le siège avant, devant le volant.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre chez Scott. Une fois là-bas, il ne prit pas la peine de sonner et usa du double des clés pour entrer dans la maison. Une habitude qu'ils avaient ensemble. Stiles c'était le double des clés, Scott c'était la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Stiles eu un faible sourire, il ne voudrait pour rien au monde que son amitié avec Scott se termine. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement de temps déjà, ils étaient presque tout l'un pour l'autre. Toujours là pour soutenir ou couvrir l'autre, ils étaient inséparables.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la tanière du loup, autrement appelé la chambre de Scott, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée faisant sursauter Stiles. Scott apparu dans l'embrasure, un regard inquiet posé sur son ami. Stiles savait que Scott pouvait ressentir ou plutôt sentir toutes ses émotions et là clairement, il était bien incapable de contrôler sa tristesse. Il était donc normal que Scott s'inquiète pour lui. Stiles voulu lui faire un sourire rassurant, qui ne fonctionna même pas à moitié.

Il entra dans la chambre de Scott qu'il connaissait par cœur et se mit immédiatement assis sur le lit. Scott referma la porte derrière lui, sa mère n'étant pas encore partie au travail. Il fit quelques pas et se mit assis à côté de son ami. D'un geste rassurant, il posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Stiles.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Derek ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Stiles se tendit brusquement et posa son regard surpris sur son meilleur. Scott lui fit un petit sourire, lui indiquant qu'il était au courant. Après tout l'odeur de Derek était partout sur lui, même après dix douches et il y avait aussi quelques marques qu'il avait pu apercevoir pendant qu'il se changeait lors des entraînements de Lacrosse. Mais il n'avait rien dit, si Stiles ne voulait pas en parler c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Alors il avait attendu, il savait que son meilleur ami viendrait un jour lui dire et il était patient et compréhensif.

\- Alors, tu comptes m'expliquer ou je vais devoir rester inquiet jusqu'à la fin de mon existence ?

Cela eu au moins le mérite de faire sourire Stiles. L'adolescent donna un coup d'épaule dans celle de son ami puis il prit une grande inspiration, signe qu'il se lançait.

\- Pour que tu comprennes faut que je t'explique tout depuis le début, j'espère que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te choquer ou quoi que ce soit, même si je le comprendrais après tout si un jour tu viens me dire que tu couches avec Peter je peux te dire que je serais choqué, voir même choqué à vie et je t'aurais sûrement engueulé en disant que tu étais complètement taré, que Peter était peut-être sexy, il est un Hale après tout, mais que c'était un psychopathe et qu'un psychopathe sexy c'ét-

\- Stiles…

\- Oui pardon. Donc… Un jour Derek est venu chez moi, il m'a dit que son loup me désirait et qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de régler ça et que c'était de coucher avec lui. Je peux te dire qu'au début j'étais choqué, un peu dans le même genre de choc que j'ai eu en t'imaginant dans les bras de Peter. Mais je ferais mieux d'arrêter de divaguer et de continuer. Oui faisons ça. Alors j'ai finalement accepté, comme l'idiot que je suis. J'ai donc couché avec lui et je peux te dire que waouh c'était vraiment exceptionnel et joui-

\- Stiles, soupira Scott. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre une chose pareille.

\- Pardon. Excuse-moi je vais essayer de me concentrer, j'ai oublié ma petite pilule ce matin, répondit-il en se raclant la gorge avant de reprendre. Puis il est revenu, plusieurs fois et à chaque fois c'était pareil, on couchait ensemble puis il partait. Sauf que moi… je ne veux plus de ça alors ce matin je l'ai mis dehors en lui disant de ne plus revenir. Maintenant il doit me détester, je ne le verrais sûrement plus jamais et je…

Stiles se tut, baissant la tête, les yeux embués de larmes. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, pas devant Scott. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était fort malgré le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un petit humain. Alors il se reprit, à grand coup de reniflement pour ravaler ses larmes et il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui arborait un petit sourire.

\- Et tu lui as dit ?

\- De ? demanda Stiles dubitatif.

\- Que tu l'aimais voyons.

Les joues de Stiles s'empourprèrent et il recula en agitant les mains devant lui. A aucun moment il n'avait dit qu'il était amoureux de Derek. Stiles se mit à réfléchir, faisant marche arrière dans son esprit pour visualiser toute la conversation, ou plutôt le monologue qu'il avait fait et il confirma ses dires, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il était amoureux de monsieur le grand Alpha.

\- Ça se voit tout simplement, fit Scott en sachant que Stiles essayait de trouver à quel moment il l'avait dit. Je crois même que toute la meute s'en ai aperçu, sauf Derek, le principal concerné bien sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? chouina Stiles en s'agrippant désespérément au t-shirt de Scott.

\- Lui dire, tout simplement.

\- J'ai essayé ce matin, mais à peine avait-il posé son regard magnifique sur moi que j'ai perdu toute ma détermination et me suis écrasé comme une petite pauvre crêpe. Je n'y arriverais jamais.

\- Alors fait en sorte que ce soit lui qui te le dises, continua Scott en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais il ne peut rien me dire s'il ne m'aime pas, rétorqua Stiles.

Scott le regarda un petit moment, sans rien dire. Lui, il n'était pas vraiment convaincu que Derek ne l'aimait pas. Après tout il était un loup lui aussi et comprenait de mieux en mieux comment ils fonctionnaient. Et quand un loup choisissait une personne ce n'était pas vraiment au hasard. Il sembla réfléchir un petit moment avant d'avoir un petit sourire qui fit reculer Stiles. Ce genre de petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Rends-le jaloux. Derek est quelqu'un d'absolument possessif et jaloux. S'il s'imagine que tu as quelqu'un d'autre, il va s'énerver et vouloir te récupérer.

\- Oui me récupérer, comme un objet. Mais je veux être plus que ça.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Stiles, j'ai déjà tout prévu.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Stiles qui avait l'impression que tout cela allait très mal finir. Il se ferait sûrement tuer par l'Alpha, ou quelque chose du même genre. Mais Scott semblait déjà tout mettre en place pour le fameux plan « rendons jaloux le grand, le beau, le puissant Alpha ». Il le vit alors sortir son téléphone de sa poche et appeler quelqu'un. Dans sa conversation, aucun n'indice n'avait été filtré pour permettre à Stiles de savoir qui allait être son complice.

\- Il arrive, s'exclama Scott en raccrochant et en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Qui ? osa demanda Stiles en déglutissant difficilement.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres fines de Scott et un frisson de terreur parcouru le corps de Stiles qui le sentait de moins en moins ce plan. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que ce ne soit pas Peter qui arrive. Tout le monde sauf Peter. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas jouer ce genre de comédie avec ce psychopathe avare et sexy, non merci.

Il ne leur fallut attendre qu'une dizaine de minutes, qui parurent incroyablement longues pour Stiles qui avait fini par se lever et tourner en cercle dans la chambre comme un lion dans sa cage. Scott avait gardé le silence, ce qui avait encore plus stressé Stiles qui s'imaginait diverses choses dans son petit esprit. Et toute cette situation semblait amusait son ami.

Un bruit en direction de la fenêtre le sortit de ses pensées. Il se tourna et posa son regard sur le nouvel arrivant qui, comme si tout cela était une habitude de loup-garou, était rentré dans la chambre de Scott en passant par la fenêtre. Une fois debout dans la pièce, il avait simplement arrangé sa veste et avait posé son regard sur Stiles, ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice et semblaient se moquer du pauvre adolescent amoureux. Un sourire, tout aussi espiègle et moqueur ornait son visage laiteux. Il leva sa main et la passa dans ses jolies boucles blondes dans une vaine tentative de les discipliner.

\- Lahey, fit la voix de Stiles.

\- Stilinski, répondit simplement Isaac qui se retenait pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Au téléphone, Scott lui avait brièvement raconté la situation et il avait accepté. Pour deux raisons. La première était la plus évidente, il le faisait pour se moquer de Stiles. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, bien au contraire, il était un ami pour lui et il faisait partie de la meute tout comme les autres, malgré qu'il soit humain. Mais c'était une sorte de petit jeu entre eux deux. La deuxième raison était que Derek avait des sautes d'humeurs vraiment incroyable depuis plusieurs semaines et que c'était lui, ainsi que potentiellement Boyd et Erica, qui en faisaient les frais. Mais les deux derniers se faisaient de moins en moins présents et c'était donc lui qui prenait presque tout.

Avec Derek, Isaac ne savait plus du tout sur quel pied danser. Pendant un moment il s'était montré vraiment horrible, colérique et prêt à lui arracher la tête avec les dents – bien que cela soit apparemment exclusivement réservé à Stiles. Puis il était revenu un jour, content, serein et relaxé. Isaac avait alors cru que cela allait s'arranger et qu'il ne serait donc plus un souffre-douleur. Mais il s'était trompé et lourdement. Les jours passaient et Derek redevenaient insupportable. Puis il partait et revenait et il était de nouveau content. Et c'était comme ça à chaque fois. Une boucle sans fin qui perpétrait depuis des semaines. Oh bien sûr Isaac avait tout de suite sut que cela avait un rapport avec Stiles, son odeur était partout sur Derek, mais il avait préféré garder le silence, c'est qu'il tenait à la vie le louveteau.

Mais ce matin-là avait été le plus horrible de tous pour le pauvre Isaac. Il était gentiment en train de paresser sur le canapé du salon lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, s'encastrant avec force dans le mur. Bien entendu il avait sursauté et poussé un cri, pas vraiment masculin en passant et avait été heureux que Stiles ne soit pas là pour se moquer de lui. Puis Derek était passé près de lui en l'ignorant. Isaac n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour lui parler et lui demander ce qu'il avait. L'aura qui l'avait entouré à cet instant-là l'avait clairement dissuadé. L'Alpha s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et Isaac n'avait pas eu besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre les jurons sortir de la bouche du loup ainsi que des meubles qu'on fracassait sans ménagement. Isaac avait été content de ne pas être un meuble à ce moment-là.

Et enfin, son téléphone avait sonné et Scott lui avait misérablement expliqué que Stiles avait mis Derek à la porte, enfin à la fenêtre, bref, et qu'il lui avait demandé de ne plus revenir. Il lui avait aussi dit que l'humain était dans sa chambre et qu'il lui avait raconté toute l'histoire et qu'il ne voulait plus être un objet, qu'il voulait que Derek soit plus que ça. Scott lui avait ensuite demandé s'il était d'accord de l'aider à rendre jaloux leur Alpha pour qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments. Isaac avait tout de suite accepté, il savait qu'il risquait gros, très gros même et que Derek pouvait le tuer s'il en avait envie. Mais il devait le faire. Pour son Alpha, pour ses amis et pour avoir la paix après cela. Parce que vivre dans le même endroit qu'un véritable yo-yo émotionnel, très peu pour lui.

\- Alors, euh, comment on procède ? demanda Stiles pour couper court au silence qui avait pris place dans les lieux.

\- Tu passes le plus clair de temps avec lui, collé à lui-même, pour que vos odeurs se mélangent. Derek doit plus que sentir ton odeur sur la sienne, il doit aussi vous voir ensemble. Lors des entraînements tiens, c'est l'occasion ou jamais.

\- Il va nous tuer, soupira Isaac en secouant la tête dramatiquement. Hum… je rectifie, il va **ME** tuer. Vous savez que je joue ma vie dans cette histoire moi ?

\- Oui et c'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel à toi, Isaac, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour une telle demande et que tu ne nous laisserais pas tomber, répondit Scott.

Isaac déposa son regard sur Scott, touché par la confiance que celui-ci avait pour lui. Il leva les bras au ciel en soupirant, signe qu'il acceptait, encore une fois. De toute façon, il n'avait pas prévu de refuser. Il fit quelques pas en direction de Stiles qui ne bougea pas, posant simplement son regard sur lui. Isaac déposa son bras sur les épaules de l'adolescent, posa sa joue contre la sienne, les frottant doucement l'une contre l'autre.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, Stiles.

\- Euh… oui moi aussi, répondit ce dernier, pas du tout rassuré.

C'est ainsi que débuta le plan « rendons jaloux le grand, le beau, le puissant Alpha ». Scott regarda ses deux amis, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il était sûr que durant les prochains jours il allait bien s'amuser. Bon il était aussi persuadé que Isaac allait y laisser quelques os, mais il était un loup-garou, il guérirait. D'une certaine manière il s'en voulait d'avoir demandé une chose pareille à son ami, mais il était grand temps que Derek ouvre les yeux et il n'avait eu que cette idée. Et il espérait qu'elle fonctionne, pour le bien de tous.

* * *

 **Voilà, donc comme je l'ai dit plus haut ce OS sera en plusieurs parties car je trouve que cela sera plus facile, plus fluide à lire de cette manière ^^ Et surtout, il aurait eu l'air beaucoup trop long sinon. Tout comme l'OS précédent, je pensais le faire plus court mais… visiblement mon cerveau et mes doigts ne sont pas en accord avec mes pensées xD**

 **La suite de la suite ? Elle arrive :)  
**


	2. Partie 2

**Je ne vais pas vous assommer avec un pavé, voici sans plus tarder la suite de la suite !  
En espérant que cela vous plaira.  
** **Note :** **Légère trace de Stisaac… mais c'est juste pour rendre jaloux Derek hein u.u Cela reste évidemment du Sterek, don't worry mes louveteaux !  
Enjoy !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Isaac se fit réveiller par l'horrible son de son réveil. Un dimanche. Il se faisait réveiller un putain de dimanche par un putain de bruit horrible. Pourquoi déjà ? Isaac se redressa sur son lit, le drap s'écroulant misérablement sur ses cuisses, dévoilant son torse fin et légèrement musclé. Parce qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Stiles.

Il soupira en se frottant les yeux. La veille au soir, lorsqu'il était rentré de sa journée passée avec Stiles, et accessoirement Scott, il avait vu le regard que Derek avait posé sur lui. Un mélange d'interrogation et de colère. Isaac n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien fait et s'était contenté de le saluer d'un signe de tête avant de filer dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas suicidaire. Il savait que l'odeur de Stiles était partout sur lui vu qu'ils avaient passés la journée collés l'un à l'autre, sous l'œillade amusé de Scott. Stiles avait de nombreuses fois demandé à ce qu'il le lâche un peu, mais Isaac trouvait cela marrant aussi alors il avait refusé.

Le jeune loup se leva de son lit avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche chaude pour bien le détendre avant cette journée qui promettait d'être longue. Il avait déjà une petite idée derrière la tête et il était sûr que ça, ça allait au moins faire réagir Derek… ne serait-ce que légèrement.

Une fois bien propre, il tourna les robinets et sortit de la cabine de douche. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, sans prendre la peine de se sécher, laissant de fines gouttes d'eau couler le long de son torse et venir s'écraser dans le coton moelleux et blanc de la serviette. Il sortit de la salle de bain dans l'espoir de regagner sa chambre pour pouvoir s'habiller lorsqu'il sursauta en voyant Derek juste devant lui, les bras croisés sur son puissant torse.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas de si bon matin ? demanda-t-il dans ce qu'il semblait être un calme apparent.

\- Je vais chez Stiles, répondit simplement Isaac, priant n'importe qui, n'importe quoi pour ne pas mourir.

Le jeune loup tentait de garder un battement de cœur régulier et de ne laisser aucune émotion s'exfiltrer de son corps. Derek ne devait en aucun cas se rendre compte de son malaise. Les sourcils de l'Alpha se froncèrent et Isaac put voir sa mâchoire se serrer méchamment. Isaac déglutit difficilement mais força un sourire mystérieux à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- On a… beaucoup de « devoirs » à rattraper, lui et moi, ajouta le jeune loup en faisant quelques pas pour s'approcher de la porte de sa chambre.

Finalement, peut-être qu'il était légèrement suicidaire. Derek ne fit aucun mouvement et Isaac ouvrit la porte avant de s'y engouffrer après avoir fait un signe de la tête à Derek pour le saluer. Il attendit quelques secondes puis finalement des bruits de pas lui indiquaient que l'Alpha s'éloignait. Isaac soupira de soulagement et permit à son cœur de se lâcher. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur mais le grand méchant loup faisait quand même flipper avec cette tête-là.

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit des habits. Il opta pour quelque chose de simple, un t-shirt noir et un jeans. Une fois prêt, il ressortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine pour se servir un café. Après tout, il allait devoir supporter l'hyperactivité de Stiles toute la journée, il lui fallait bien du carburant.

A peine eut-il posé le pied sur le carrelage de la cuisine qu'il s'arrêta net. Derek était là, une tasse fumante dans une des mains, le regard ancré dans celui du jeune loup. Isaac lui adressa un petit sourire avant de s'encourager à avancer et de se servir. La tasse en main, il la porte à sa bouche tout en appuyant le bas de son dos contre le rebord du plan de travail, le regard fixé dans celui de Derek. Malgré le silence qui régnait, la tension entre les deux hommes était palpable, électrique, comme si une tempête menaçait d'éclater entre eux. Derek essayait clairement de le tuer, ou tout du moins de lui faire comprendre son envie de le tuer avec ses yeux.

Son café avalé, Isaac déposa la tasse dans l'évier détournant ainsi son regard de celui de l'Alpha. Il s'éloigna lentement, comme s'il essayait de montrer à Derek qu'il n'avait pas peur, ou pas trop en tout cas et quitta la cuisine pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il enfila sa veste, et sortit du loft. Une fois dehors, il prit une inspiration et la relâcha de manière dramatique en portant sa main à son cœur.

\- Si je suis encore vivant après cette histoire, je peux m'estimer miraculé, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

* * *

Stiles faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre tout en baragouinant des choses incompréhensibles, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, les levant tantôt au ciel, ou au plafond de sa chambre du moins, tantôt sur le sol de manière défaitiste. Au bout d'un moment, il eut tellement le tournis qu'il dut s'asseoir sur son lit le temps que cela passe.

Il se massa les tempes, il avait l'habitude d'avoir mal au crâne, mais cette migraine-là surpassait toutes les autres. Stiles soupira et posa ses yeux sur sa table de chevet pour regarder l'heure sur son réveil. Isaac devait bientôt arriver pour qu'il puisse passer une journée entre « amoureux » comme avait dit Scott. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait passer une journée de ce genre avec une personne qu'il n'aimait pas ? Enfin si, il l'aimait bien mais pas de cette manière-là.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à soupirer à nouveau, du bruit du côté de sa fenêtre attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et pu apercevoir Isaac entrer dans sa piaule de manière tout à fait loup-garesque. Stiles roula des yeux et se leva de son lit. Ses amis ne pouvaient-ils pas entrer dans sa maison par la porte d'entrée, comme tout le monde ?

A peine fut-il prêt de son ami loup-garou que deux bras l'enserrèrent rapidement, le collant contre un torse fin. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cela. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le visage de Isaac descendre jusqu'à arriver à son oreille. Le souffle du loup caressa tendrement sa peau et Stiles dut se battre avec son corps pour ne pas frissonner.

\- Bonjour mon lapin, fit la voix suave d'Isaac.

Stiles se recula rapidement et le loup se mit à rire, une main sur son ventre, l'autre devant ses yeux. Stiles le fusilla du regard, ce qui accentua l'hilarité d'Isaac. L'humain croisa ses bras sur son torse, l'air boudeur. Il tourna son visage, les joues gonflées et les yeux fermés. Il avait bien comprit que tout cette situation amusait énormément Scott et Isaac mais c'était son avenir amoureux qui en dépendait, comment pouvaient-ils rire de ça ?

\- Oh allez, ne fais pas cette tête, vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer non ?

Sur ce coup, le loup n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Stiles soupira et relâcha ses bras, faisant ainsi retomber toute la pression. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son ami et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Bon d'accord mais arrête tout de suite avec ce surnom, entendre ce genre de choses sortir de la bouche d'un loup ça me fait toujours flipper moi.

Stiles se rappela alors du surnom que Derek lui avait donné une fois, « _mon agneau_ » et une vague de tristesse l'envahi. Isaac la sentit et se calma de suite. Il s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, un sourire gentil aux lèvres.

\- Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas, bientôt le grand méchant loup sera tout à toi !

Stiles posa ses yeux sur Isaac et lui fit un sourire, le remerciant d'un regard. Isaac acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, puis à nouveau un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres.

\- Mais avant ça, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, _mon lapin_.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire, il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

* * *

La journée était passée rapidement et les deux amis n'avaient fait que jouer à la console dans la chambre de Stiles. Bien sûr, le jeune adolescent humain avait été obligé de se coincer entre les jambes d'Isaac et de jouer tout contre lui, son dos reposant contre son torse. Bien qu'il en fût gêné au début, l'atmosphère s'était vite détendue et il ne s'en était pas préoccupé plus longtemps. Cependant, le soleil était déjà couché lorsqu'il entendit la portière d'une voiture se claquer. Stiles se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre pour apercevoir le véhicule de fonction de son père, ce dernier venait de rentrer dans la maison.

\- Bon je vais rentrer dans ce cas, fit soudainement la voix d'Isaac. Mais avant…

Stiles se retourna en sentant du mouvement derrière lui et il put voir son ami torse-nu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. Mais qu'avait-il encore en tête celui-là ?

\- Enlève ton t-shirt, avait-il alors dit.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Stiles.

Isaac roula des yeux avant de rire doucement et de s'approcher d'un pas félin de son ami, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

\- Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, on sait tous ce que tu as fait avec Derek, alors enlève-moi ton t-shirt.

\- Euh, ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne voudrais pas que toute cette histoire te monte à la tête, hein ? Je t'apprécie, t'es cool, t'es sympa mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller plus loin que de l'amitié avec toi, tu vois. Je ne veux pas te vexer ou je ne sais pas quoi mais je préfère mettre les points sur les « i » directement, d'accord ?

Stiles était paniqué et plus il reculait, plus Isaac s'approchait de lui avec un air de prédateur. A la fin de sa tirade, Isaac s'arrêta et ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Stiles fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse, décidemment le jeune loup se riait beaucoup de lui en ce moment.

\- Allez quoi Stiles, tu ne crois pas vraiment que j'ai envie de te sauter dessus ?

\- Eh ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? s'offusqua Stiles.

Isaac se mit à nouveau à rire, ce qui vexa davantage Stiles. Là, en ce moment-même, il pouvait clairement dire qu'il le détestait. Bon, peut-être qu'il ne le détestait pas vraiment mais il le boudait quoi.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir Stiles, t'es peut-être mignon mais je tiens à ma vie, même si avec toute cette histoire on pourrait penser le contraire. Alors maintenant donne-moi ton fichu t-shirt et prend le mien, échange d'odeur.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait être plus surpris par le fait qu'Isaac le trouvait mignon ou par l'air sévère qu'avait pris le loup. L'adolescent marmonna un temps dans sa barbe avant d'enlever son t-shirt et de le balancer à la figure d'Isaac qui afficha un sourire triomphant. Il lui envoya son propre haut que Stiles rattrapa sans mal. Il le passa par-dessus ses épaules et vit son ami faire pareil avec son propre habit.

\- Bon, on se voit demain au lycée et n'oublie pas que mercredi il y a entrainement avec la meute, tu dois être présent.

Stiles acquiesça d'un signe de la tête puis Isaac s'approcha de la fenêtre avant de s'arrêter devant lui. Il se tourna, un petit sourire aux lèvres et se pencha légèrement, déposant un baiser aux coins des lèvres de Stiles avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. L'humain écarquilla les yeux durant quelques secondes avant de courir vers la fenêtre et de beugler comme un idiot contre un certain loup qui prenait beaucoup trop d'initiative.

Lorsqu'Isaac eu franchit la porte du loft, il put constater que Derek était _tranquillement_ assis sur le canapé. Du moins Isaac espérait qu'il soit tranquille. Bien droit, les bras croisés sur son torse, les jambes croisés l'une sur l'autre, le regard fixé sur la porte, il semblait attendre. Et le jeune loup pouvait très clairement dire avec certitude parfaite que c'était lui qu'il attendait.

\- Salut Derek, tout va comme tu veux ? se risqua le jeune loup.

Un grognement sonore fut la seule réponse que Derek fut capable de lui répondre. Isaac haussa les épaules et s'avança vers les escaliers en colimaçon pour pouvoir regagner sa chambre. Il passa devant l'Alpha qui subitement lui agrippa le poignet. Isaac tourna sa tête vers son Alpha et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Ce t-shirt… il est à Stiles.

Isaac écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Même s'il avait espéré une réaction de la part de Derek, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. S'il avait proposé l'échange de t-shirt c'était pour que Derek sente l'odeur plus forte de Stiles sur lui, pas pour qu'il reconnaisse l'un de ses vêtements. Il déglutit et osa un sourire, qu'il espérait coquin.

\- Oui comme on _s'amusait bien_ et qu'il faisait vraiment _chaud_ aujourd'hui, on a _enlevé nos t-shirts_ , quand on a _terminé_ j'ai sans doute dû prendre le sien sans faire exprès.

Derek fronça les sourcils et resserra instinctivement sa main autour du poignet de l'adolescent qui grimaça de douleur. Voilà, son heure était venue, il allait mourir juste pour avoir essayé de faire plaisir à ses amis. Bon, autant jouer le suicidaire jusqu'au bout et tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Eh Derek tu me fais mal là ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais dès que je parle de Stiles tu deviens étrange… est-ce que ce serait possible que tu sois amou-

\- Non ! le coupa brutalement Derek en le lâchant. Non, pas du tout !

La phrase sonnait plus comme s'il essayait lui-même de se convaincre, mais Isaac ne commenta pas plus là-dessus. Il se contenta de masser son poignet qui guérissait déjà tout en regardant Derek. Se donnant du courage mentalement il reprit, espérant se montrer convaincant :

\- Bien, parce que bientôt il sera entièrement mien.

Puis sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part de son Alpha, il grimpa les marches de l'escalier et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clé, même si contre un loup-garou cela ne servait définitivement à rien et se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce sur son lit en priant tous les saints pour rester en vie encore quelques années de plus. Même s'il s'était donné un air provocateur et sûr de lui devant Derek, il était en réalité effrayé à l'idée que le grand méchant loup vienne lui faire comprendre que Stiles était sa propriété privée et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas oser poser un doigt sur lui.

Isaac se retourna dans son lit, fixant son regard sur le plafond devant lui. Il poussa un profond soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant c'était que Derek se rende compte que sa jalousie n'avait aucun lien avec son loup, que son attirance pour Stiles n'avait rien à voir non plus avec son loup et que putain il se sorte les doigts du cul pour aller avouer à ce crétin d'humain qu'il avait plus qu'un simple béguin pour lui. Mais vu comment il avait réagi lorsqu'il lui avait _la_ question, Isaac n'était pas persuadé que ce fichu plan fonctionne tout compte fait.

\- Tellement compliqué, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas m'en mêler, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

* * *

Mercredi, jour de l'entraînement avec la meute au complet. Stiles était encore dans sa voiture, sa merveilleuse Jeep, tapotant nerveusement sur le volant à l'aide de ses doigts. Durant ces trois derniers jours, qu'il avait évidemment passé avec Isaac, il n'avait fait que penser à cet entraînement. Il s'était dit que si jamais Derek ne réagissait pas ce jour-là, il ne réagirait pas les jours suivant et que donc cela ne servirait à rien de s'accrocher davantage. C'était donc son ultime chance de faire craquer le grand méchant loup.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration puis il démarra son véhicule et s'éloigna de sa maison, direction la forêt et l'ancienne demeure des Hale. C'était à cet endroit que la meute avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner. Lorsqu'il arriva, il sortit de sa voiture avec tout le courage qu'il avait en sa possession et s'approcha de la meute, tout le monde était déjà là.

A peine fut-il arrivé au sein du groupe qu'Isaac s'approcha de lui, déposant son bras sur ses épaules dans un geste possessif. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait devant Derek depuis qu'il l'avait mis dehors et il appréhendait un peu sa réaction. Il tourna lentement, comme au ralenti, sa tête en direction du loup et se mit à déglutir en voyant ses yeux briller d'un rouge intense.

Tous les regards, enfin ceux des loups du moins, se tournèrent et se posèrent sur Derek. Il dégageait une telle colère et une telle envie de meurtre que ses bêtas l'avaient immédiatement ressenti. Apercevant à son tour le regard de son Alpha, Isaac se traita mentalement de fou en approchant davantage Stiles de lui, collant son torse contre son dos. Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Derek et tous les bêtas se mirent à reculer devant l'aura menaçante de l'Alpha.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour que Derek se mette à bondir sur Isaac qui avait tout juste eu le temps de pousser Stiles du passage. L'humain se retrouva à terre, les yeux écarquillés devant la scène qui se déroulait à un mètre seulement de lui.

Derek agrippait les mains d'Isaac qui tentait de se débattre. Tous deux étaient transformés. Yeux brillants, rouge pour l'un, jaune pour l'autre. Oreilles pointues, griffes acérées, dents tranchantes, poils hérissés. Bien sûr le jeune loup n'avait aucune chance contre l'Alpha et il ne tentait même pas de prendre le contrôle de la bataille, il s'affairait seulement à ne pas laisser les crocs du loup plus vieux atteindre sa gorge. Isaac savait qu'il avait joué avec le feu et il s'en mordait les doigts. Il espérait simplement qu'après tout ceci, s'il était encore en vie, il se passe réellement quelque chose entre Derek et Stiles et qu'il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien.

\- Derek… Derek !

Stiles s'était relevé et s'approchait désormais doucement des deux loups en plein combat. Il devait faire quelque chose pour arrêter cela, Isaac ne méritait pas la colère de Derek, après tout il n'avait fait que lui venir en aide. L'humain leva son bras et déposa sa main tremblante sur l'épaule de l'Alpha. Derek tourna instantanément son visage vers Stiles, prêt à lui asséner un coup pour avoir osé le déranger dans ce tumulte. Cependant, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était l'humain, _son humain_ , il cessa tout mouvement.

Assis à califourchon sur Isaac, lui tenant toujours les mains, il avait le visage tourné en direction de Stiles. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normale et il se releva d'un bond, délivrant ainsi le jeune loup. Il recula de quelques pas et regarda autour de lui. Tous les regards étaient portés sur lui. Certains étaient inquiets, d'autres effrayés. Derek s'en voulait, il avait perdu le contrôle de lui, le contrôle de son loup. Il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

\- L'entraînement est annulé, rentrez chez vous.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il grimpa les quelques marches du perron et s'enfonça dans la demeure en piteuse état. Stiles tendit sa main à Isaac et l'aida à se lever. Une fois debout, le jeune loup épousseta ses vêtements et prit une grande inspiration. Finalement il était peut-être bien un miraculé. Un sourire goguenard se dessina sur ses lèvres et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

\- A toi de jouer maintenant.

Puis Isaac s'éloigna, son rôle était terminé.

Rapidement, tous les bêtas avaient désertés les lieux, seul Stiles restait. Il n'avait pas encore bougé, il réfléchissait. Il savait que Derek était encore dans la maison mais il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Au final, il poussa un soupir et s'approcha lentement du perron. Stiles gravit les quelques marches et entra dans la demeure, lentement, le cœur battant la chamade. Il s'arrêta dans le hall et parla, simplement, sachant pertinemment que Derek pouvait l'entendre.

\- Derek, je-

\- Dégage, gronda la voix de Derek de part et d'autres de la maison.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, lui qui avait décidé d'y aller de manière douce – et pourquoi pas romantique – croisa les bras sur son torse, la colère l'envahissant peu à peu. Si le loup ne voulait pas l'écouter, très bien, mais il parlerait quand même. Et il n'allait pas se priver pour lui dire ses quatre vérités à cet idiot plus têtu qu'une mule.

\- Alors maintenant ça suffit ! Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué j'ai fait d'énormes efforts dans l'espoir que tu ouvres les yeux mais je me rends compte que tu n'es qu'un putain de lâche ! Ouais Derek Hale est un putain d'enfoiré de lâche ! Tu prends tout de moi, tu prends mon corps, tu prends mes pensées, tu prends mes rêves, tu prends mes sentiments et tu fais quoi avec tout ça ? Tu les jettes à terre et tu les piétines. Parce que, ouais putain de bordel de merde, j'ai des sentiments moi ! Je ne suis pas un putain de loup-garou avec un putain de cœur de glace. Tu n'en avais peut-être pas conscience mais depuis tout ce temps je suis… je suis, putain un peu de courage Stiles ! Je suis gravement, éperdument, follement amoureux de toi, espèce de-

Un bruit sourd et une silhouette qui apparait devant lui le coupa net dans sa phrase, euh, dans son monologue. Silhouette qui l'attrapa et le plaqua violement contre la porte du manoir. Stiles grimaça lorsque sa tête cogna durement contre le bois de la porte, ça c'était signé Derek Hale.

\- Tu as dit quoi ? murmura fébrilement la voix du loup contre son oreille.

\- Q-que tu étais un putain d'enfoiré de lâche ?

Un grondement sonore se fit entendre et Stiles se tendit brusquement.

\- OK d'accord, je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas t'insulter, c'est sorti tout seul tu sais très bien qu'il m'arr-

\- Je ne parle pas de ça espèce d'imbécile ! aboya Derek visiblement irrité.

\- Oh… a-alors… Je suis gravement, éperdument, follement amoureux de toi ? tenta Stiles, dans un simple souffle.

Derek ne répondit pas, il se contenta de seulement se rapprocher un peu plus de Stiles, collant davantage leurs corps. La chaleur du loup envahi instantanément le corps de l'humain qui soupira de bien-être. Elle lui avait manqué, cette chaleur douce et réconfortante qu'émettait Derek lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Stiles ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Derek, savourant, profitant de cette étreinte. Il avait à la fois l'impression de retrouver mais aussi de redécouvrir le loup.

\- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota doucement Derek au creux de l'oreille de Stiles.

L'adolescent ouvrit en grand ses yeux, surpris. C'était bien la première fois que le loup lui disait quelque chose du genre. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, comme un bienheureux et des larmes embuèrent ses yeux. Là, maintenant, il avait envie de pleurer. Non pas de tristesse ou de colère, mais bel et bien pour exprimer toute la joie qu'il ressentait. Stiles leva ses bras qu'il avait laissé pendouiller le long de son corps et enroula la taille du loup, agrippant ses mains dans le tissu de son-t-shirt.

\- Est-ce que c'est encore à cause de ton loup ? demanda Stiles d'une toute petite voix.

Même s'il était persuadé que c'était vraiment ce que Derek ressentait, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était encore un sentiment du loup. Il entendit et sentit Derek soupirer puis le regarda s'éloigner juste légèrement pour pouvoir ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescent. Derek déposa délicatement l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Stiles et la caressa tendrement à l'aide de son pouce.

\- Non… finalement ce n'était pas mon loup. Je crois que je t'apprécie un peu trop, Stiles. Moi et seulement moi.

Un grand sourire niais prit place sur le visage de Stiles. Si jamais on lui avait dit un jour que Derek Hale lui ferait une déclaration du genre, il en aurait sûrement rit pendant des heures avant de mourir par asphyxie.

Derek se pencha lentement, approchant doucement ses lèvres de celles tentatrices de l'adolescent. Elles lui avaient tant manquées, lui qui adorait les embrasser, les mordiller.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est officiellement un couple ou bien je vais encore devoir me battre pour ça ? fit soudainement Stiles avant même que Derek puisse l'embrasser.

\- Stiles bon sang tu ne peux pas la fermer une minute ?

\- Bah quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de savoir, cela en va de ma santé mentale ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je-

Stiles fut coupé par les lèvres sauvages de Derek sur les siennes. Même si l'approcha avait été brutale, le baiser était désormais doux et tendre. Au bout de quelques secondes, Derek se détacha de ses lèvres, un sourire coquin peint sur son visage.

\- Et si on allait fêter nos retrouvailles comme il se doit maintenant ?

\- Derek Hale, vous n'êtes qu'un pervers, mais un pervers que j'aime alors !

Stiles se mit à rire tandis que Derek lui prenait la main pour le mener à l'étage, dans une des chambres, prêt à lui faire payer tous ces longs jours de tracas. Rancunier lui ? Non pas du tout.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est ainsi que ce termine ce OS… non je rigole je dois encore vous pondre un épilogue je ne vais pas laisser ça comme ça x') Quoi que je pourrais, c'est plutôt bien comme fin mais je suis une gentille personne donc je vais quand même faire un épilogue :p**

 **En attendant j'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la véritable fin :D**


	3. Epilogue

**Comme promis, voici donc l'épilogue pour clore ce OS que j'ai aimé écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous retrouve en bas pour une petite information !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Quelques heures et plusieurs litres de sueurs plus tard._

Stiles n'avait jamais fait autant de fois l'amour à la suite. Malgré son hyperactivité, il était épuisé. Derek l'avait complètement achevé et il ne désirait qu'une chose, fermer ses yeux et sombrer lentement dans les bras de Morphée. La tête posée sur le torse de son loup, les bras de ce dernier enroulés autour de sa taille, leurs jambes entremêlés, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Stiles avait un sourire aux lèvres, il était heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Alors que ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et que le sommeil le gagnait lentement, la voix de Derek le fit sursauter.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Stiles.

Stiles se redressa rapidement, posant un regard paniqué sur son amant. Il n'allait tout de même pas rejouer sa carte de la distance ? Stiles ne le supporterait pas. Derek roula des yeux et se redressa à son tour, posa sa main sur la joue de son humain et l'embrassa chastement avant de sourire.

\- Si tu ne rentres pas cette nuit, ton père va s'inquiéter et moi… je dois avoir une discussion avec Isaac.

\- Tu ne vas pas le tuer j'espère ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il avait fait ça seulement pour m'aider.

Derek l'observa une minute, ça oui, il l'avait bien compris. Durant un de leur ébat, il avait en quelque sorte forcé Stiles de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec Isaac. Bien sûr il avait trouvé cela idiot que l'adolescent ai fait cela pour le rendre jaloux mais d'une certaine manière il le remerciait car grâce à lui il avait enfin ouvert les yeux, même si cela il ne l'avouerait jamais à Stiles. Peut-être allaient-ils vivre une vraie relation à partir de maintenant, mais il tenait à garder certaines choses pour lui.

\- Je ne vais pas le tuer, Stiles.

Stiles soupira de soulagement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Derek dans un doux et tendre baiser. Baiser qui devint rapidement langoureux et sensuel. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils s'échauffaient tous les deux, Derek repoussa gentiment Stiles.

\- Tu es inlassable toi.

\- Pas quand il s'agit de toi, répondit Stiles le rouge aux joues.

Derek eut un petit sourire qu'il cacha rapidement en embrassant à nouveau Stiles. Puis il se leva, s'il continuait ainsi l'adolescent ne serait pas chez lui avant le lendemain et il était persuadé que son père enverrait une équipe pour le rechercher. Le loup s'habilla sous l'œil dévoreur de Stiles puis il se tourna vers lui en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Cela ne sert à rien, Stiles, habille-toi.

Stiles soupira mais se leva tout de même en marmonnant dans sa barbe contre un certain loup qui ne veut même pas passer encore quelques temps dans les bras de son amoureux. Derek eut un petit sourire, puis il quitta la chambre pour éviter de sauter sur Stiles et de le prendre pour la quatorzième fois de la journée. Ou quinzième ? Il ne savait plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles rejoignit Derek devant sa Jeep. Le loup était appuyé contre la portière, les bras croisés sur son puissant torse. L'adolescent se colla à lui et Derek enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Un sourire insolent se dessina sur les lèvres de Stiles.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai gagné le cœur du grand méchant loup, s'exclama-t-il fier de lui.

Pour toute réponse et aussi pour effacer ce sourire des lèvres de son amant, Derek se pencha et l'embrassa, mordillant tendrement sa lèvre inférieure. Stiles poussa un petit gémissement avant d'enfouir sa tête contre le cou du loup. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, profitant chacun de la proximité et de la chaleur de l'autre.

Après s'être séparés et embrassés une dernière fois, ils montèrent chacun dans leur voiture respective. Un dernier regard et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Stiles au bord de Roscoe, sa Jeep adorée et Derek au volant de sa superbe Camaro.

* * *

Stiles arriva rapidement chez lui. La voiture de fonction de son père était garée dans l'allée. L'adolescent entra chez lui et pénétra dans la cuisine, retrouvant son père devant les fourneaux, essayant tant bien que mal de préparer le dîner.

\- Tu rentres bien tard aujourd'hui…

\- Euh… ah bon ? Je n'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe.

Papa Stilinski ne fit aucun commentaire et termina de préparer le dîner. Pendant le repas, Stiles était d'une humeur incroyable et racontait diverses histoires à son père qui ne faisait qu'écouter, le regard ancré sur une petite marque violacée dans le cou de son fils. Si ce n'était pas un suçon, Sheriff Stilinski pouvait rendre sa plaque et arrêter son métier. Néanmoins il ne fit aucun commentaire, si son fils ne souhaitait pas en parler maintenant, il attendrait tout simplement… mais pas longtemps tout de même, il n'était pas vraiment du genre patient lorsque cela concernait son unique fils.

* * *

La porte du loft s'ouvrit doucement, contrairement à la dernière fois où Isaac l'avait clairement vu s'encastrer dans le mur. Le jeune loup, assis sur le canapé en train de lire une bande dessinée, leva ses yeux et les posa sur son Alpha qui semblait nettement plus détendu que quelques heures auparavant. Visiblement Stiles avait pris les choses en main et avait fait du bon boulot. Et si on en croyait l'odeur intense de sexe qui s'échappait de Derek, il avait même fait du _très_ bon boulot. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Isaac, au moins il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien.

Derek s'approcha du canapé et se mit assis aux côtés d'Isaac. Toute trace de colère ou de pulsion meurtrière avaient disparues et Isaac n'avait plus peur de mourir des mains de son Alpha. Il fallut tout de même attendre quelques minutes pour que Derek prenne la parole.

\- Stiles m'a tout raconté… je me suis vraiment comporté comme un idiot. En prenant du recul, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été stupide. J'ai vraiment agi comme un adolescent qui ne savait pas comment gérer ses sentiments.

Isaac se contenta d'écouter sans rien dire, même s'il avait envie d'acquiescer et d'approuver haut et fort, mais il avait déjà eu sa passe suicidaire, il en avait déjà fait assez. Alors il ferma sa bande dessinée, la posa à côté de lui et se tourna vers son Alpha pour le regarder. Derek tourna à son tour sa tête vers lui et eu un petit sourire qui fit frissonner le jeune loup.

\- Cependant, et même si je t'en remercie…

Il se pencha doucement vers Isaac, ancrant ses yeux rouges d'Alpha dans ceux apeurés du jeune loup.

\- A l'avenir évite de toucher Stiles de cette manière, il m'appartient et personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de le toucher, c'est clair ?

Isaac se contenta d'hocher vivement la tête. C'est qu'il était bien sérieux d'un seul coup le puissant Alpha et si Stiles ne l'avait pas arrêté tout à l'heure, Isaac était à peu près certain de ne plus être en vie. Derek se recula alors, lui offrant un sourire un peu plus chaleureux.

\- Bien, alors si tout à bien était mis au clair, tu peux regagner ta chambre, il se fait tard et tu as cours demain.

Isaac se leva du canapé rapidement, emportant sa bande dessinée avec lui. Il fit quelques pas et monta la première marche de l'escalier en colimaçon lorsque la voix de Derek s'éleva à nouveau dans le salon.

\- Isaac ?

Le jeune loup se tourna vers Derek et posa un regard interrogateur sur lui.

\- Bonne nuit, dit simplement l'Alpha, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le visage d'Isaac s'éclaira et un immense sourire s'empara de ses lèvres. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit à son tour et grimpa les marches deux par deux. Le jeune loup était persuadé qu'à partir de maintenant tout se passerait beaucoup mieux dans le loft. Bien sûr Derek resterait Derek et rien ne serait jamais facile avec lui, mais il était quand même sûr que les choses allaient se passer différemment et plus facilement.

* * *

 _Quelques semaines plus tard._

La nuit était bien noire et il devait être plus de minuit lorsqu'une ombre s'infiltra dans une chambre par une fenêtre qui était constamment ouverte. L'ombre, la silhouette, ou autrement appelé Derek Hale, fit quelques pas et se mit assis sur le matelas de l'adolescent, de son humain. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant que celles de Derek ne viennent se poser dessus. Un baiser doux, agréable… amoureux.

Derek enleva sa veste en cuir et la laissa retomber sur le sol, juste à côté du lit et fit de même avec tout le reste de ses vêtements. Il se glissa sous les couvertures que Stiles avaient soulevées pour le laisser entrer et se colla à son compagnon. Blottit l'un contre l'autre comme ils en avaient tant l'habitude depuis quelques semaines.

Plus qu'une simple attirance, plus qu'un envie de sexe, plus que n'importe quoi, c'était de _l'amour_.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota doucement Stiles, la tête posé sur le torse de son amant.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Derek eut un petit sourire, puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur le crâne de Stiles avant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

* * *

 **Bon d'accord cet épilogue est peut-être un peu court comparé aux autres parties… tant pis !**

 **Donc voilà, c'est la fin mes louveteaux. Je crois que mon loup t'apprécie un peu trop et Je crois que je t'apprécie un peu trop se terminent de cette manière-là. J'espère que vous avez aimé :D**

 **Avant de vous laisser partir (oui oui je vous retiens en otage mouhahaha) je tiens à vous dire que j'ai déjà… 5 ou 6 autres idées de fictions et OS sur TW et plus particulièrement Sterek. Donc je vous dis à très bientôt pour celles et ceux qui continueront à me lire )**


End file.
